The Power of 4 pt1
by ElminStar
Summary: The story of a vampire family and their adaption to modern society, Rated T for occasionally mature content
1. Preparations For War

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

1. Preparations For War

It was dark in the Throne room of Lord Elmin Star. He preferred it that way because it helped him think about things.

Next to him was his sister and wife Elmina. Because of the way things worked in vampire culture it way perfectly fine for siblings to love each other and even get married.

They were on the brink of an all open war and he needed all the time he could get with both his wife and the leader of his army.

As dawn approached his general went back to his bed to get the rest he would need for his oncoming task.

Although his general was not going to fight in this war he needed all the rest he could get for the taking over the command temporarily.

Elmin didn't need to sleep during the hours of sun since he was the firstborn son of Dragulia and therefore he was perfect.

His siblings also didn't have this defect which the later generations of vampires did inherit because of the mingling with mortals.

He took up the blade Illmendil that was bestowed upon him by his father. An ancient and most powerful blade.

One by one his brothers and sisters came into his throne room. First to come in were Lirentil and Lirentia carrying the ancient blade Sarazan. Shortly followed by Christian and his Christina who were bringing their blade Mytholon. Last came Dublees and Dublina with their blade Azalloth.

"Hail brothers and sisters" He said with his ever loud voice while coming down the long flight of stairs that led to his throne, his long black leather coat swirled behind him as he came down.

He was closely followed by Elmina whose long black and red dress dragged graciously down the stairs.

They all put their blades on the square table that was specifically designed for the blades as they went through the battle plan once more.

"Are you sure that this is our Great Fathers will Lord Star" Asked Lirentil cautiously for he knew what temper his eldest brother had. "With a surprisingly quiet voice Elmin replied: "Yes Lirentil, I have shown this plan to Father and he insists that this must be done for the good of our race, The American core has betrayed us and this we can and may not allow.

We go to war at dusk tomorrow, if we have to we will continue into the day, for we have no trouble fighting in the sun, and our enemy does have this disadvantage so they either surrender and accept their fate or we will let them burn on their own grounds, either way we win."

As they went over various other steps of the plan, making sure everything was planned out, for only the eight of them would be fighting the entire American Vampiric Army.

This should be considered insane by any "normal" vampire's standards but they had been together for 5000 years and had lived through worse things than this.

The eight of them were unstoppable if led correctly. And since it was Elmin who had always led them to victory they were sure he would do so again.


	2. The Dawn of War

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

2. The Dawn Of War

As the hour of battle drew closer Elmin felt that there was something about to happen. He had felt this sensation many times before in the hours preceding a great battle. He summoned his servant into his chambers to start the equipping of his armor.

Elmin never liked to wear a full armor and had come up with his own set that granted him both full protection in vital areas and the freedom of movement he needed when wielding his twin blades.

This set of armor consisted of his own black leather coat with leather and chainmail pauldrons.

Elmina was in her own battle chamber with her maid that always helped her with her own armor. She also never wore a full set, but instead she used a battle dress with leather and chain protection on vital areas.

When her armor was secured in all places, she got her preferred daggers and strapped her own set of twin swords to her back, making sure she always had them in reach at a moments notice.

Once Elmina was done she went over to her husbands preparation room, for she had not yet seen his new set of armor.

Elmin was working on getting his final bracer in place when his wife entered the room.

They both gazed at each other for they did not yet see one another in the new armor sets, Elmina broke the silence after a minute or so. "You look fantastic love", she said while smiling. "Same could be said about you, luv", Elmin replied while looking his wife in her beautiful red eyes.

They slowly walked towards each other and when they met, they shared a very passionate kiss.

They had been married for more than 3000 years but the love they shared for one another never died down by even a fraction. They were as much in love as they were 3000 years ago.

When they entered the Throne Room again the general bowed down and saluted his leader in the way that was custom for him.

While Elmin explained the main tasks his general Kaine had to perform during his absence, Elmina made sure she got everything ready for the trip.

This included the briefing of her personal maid, a young vampire called Seléna. While she had her tasks her mistress gave her the extra assignment to make sure that Kaine performed his tasks as well.

As her mistress exited the room, she smiled to herself, for Kaine and herself were dating for a while, but they hadn't told their masters yet.

They had waited for an opportunity to be alone together to discuss among other things how and when they were going to tell this.

When Elmina came back into the Throne Room her husband was going through the last things with Kaine.

She watched as her husband gave the Scepter of Rule to his general and said his goodbye's to him.

When Elmin turned around and faced his wife, she pulled him into her arms and kissed him very passionately on his lips. He returned the kiss with the same passion that started it.

By the time they broke their kiss that seemed to last forever, they noticed that it was time to go. Elmin took their stuff and drove to the airport.


	3. The Journey of Ages

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

3. The Journey of Ages

When they got to the airport after half an hour they checked in their stuff and immediately went to the gate where their personal jet was waiting for them.

Since they were not worried that they were going to be picked for a security check they had time to do some tax free shopping.

Elmin made sure he bought a bottle of champagne for when they returned to the jet and head home. But that was a later concern.

Once they got everything they felt they needed for the trip they made their way to the side door which led to the tarmac.

As Elmin and his Elmina walked onto the tarmac they were holding hands. They greeted their family with both respectful salutes and brotherly handshakes.

As the plane was getting ready to take off they got seated in their own seats.

His brothers and sisters clearly had the same opinion as him on the point of armor.

None of them had used much armor and Lirentil even had a simple leather archers armor made for him, Knowing that they would be covered with both gun and bow fire was comforting for everyone involved, for they knew how good a shot their youngest brother was.

Christian had his trusted dual axes with him, for he loved to deal a much damage to an enemy as he could, before decapitating them.

Dublees was in no means subtle with his weapon choice, for he was the only was crazy and strong enough to wield two battle axes.

But no one complained about his lack of subtlety because those axes had saved their lives more than once.

The girls were a completely different case when it came to weapons. They all used small weapons like daggers and knives.

But they were sometimes more lethal with the smaller weapons than the men were with their bigger weapons. This actually scared the men that didn't scare easily.

They knew that their wives had a lust for blood and were always keen on a bit of carnage, and that the girls needed little provocation to go all out, they also knew the all vampire women had a very short fuse and the millennia of dealing with them had taught them not to get in the way in they set their minds on something.

While they were flying through the United States they sat around a meeting table in the back of the fairly large aircraft.

The meeting Lirentil had called was about what they were going to do to Caelin once they caught him, for this was not going to be an easy task.

Caelin had by now already heard that they were underway and went into hiding.

Once they would breach the inner sanctum of the house they were hunting for everything would come together they thought.

But Christian had just said they needed to handle one disaster at a time. Getting there was their first priority.

As the plane came in for a landing they settled themselves into their chairs and prepared themselves mentally for the upcoming battle.

Knowing that there was a possibility that they were not going to get in out of there alive scared them, and the chance that his sisters wouldn't survive was not a chance they were willing to take.


	4. The Point of No Return

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

4. Point Of No Return

The plane had landed on JFK Airport and they were led of the grounds by use of a special route specially made for them, not to draw attention to themselves.

It had cost a lot of money getting this fixed but money never was an issue within the nation, for the vampires had legal businesses around the world and their fortune was estimated at €400.000.000, that kind of money was only on paper but it made them live as comfortable as they needed to be.

When they got in the various cars they had rented, they had their drivers plot a fast but not suspicious course to the mansion where the American Army resided.

Once they where on the road Elmin asked the driver what their ETA was. The driver informed the Lord that it was about a 3 hour drive to the point where they were supposed to meet with their brothers and sisters.

Elmin and Elmina just made it through that time holding and cherishing each other. Knowing full well that it could be the last time.

As the cars arrived at the so called Point of No Return, the Sons and Daughters of Dragulia unpacked their weapons and were preparing themselves mentally and physically for the upcoming battle.

Once they were in full armor and had their weapons strapped they conducted their pre-battle ritual which included prayers to their Great Father. Once the ritual was complete they got in a circle at which Elmin gave his 'team' a final pep talk before they went into battle, at that point he said:

"My Brothers and sisters, we have a great and dangerous task upon us. I plan to get us all through this war in one piece, this may not be easy but if we stick to our plan we and only the eight of us can make this work. Now lets do this and take this so called 'army' on".

Having said that Elmin turned to his youngest brother "Lirentil I want you as close to the mansion as you can possibly come to watch our backs, are you sure you got enough arrows and bullets?"

"Yes brother, I have 3 quivers full with 50 arrows each and I've got 10 clips of bullets with 10 bullets per clip, that should be enough to cover you till we get the ranged defenses down. After the ranged defenses I'll come down and join you with ranged support on the ground."

"You do that brother" said Elmin after this explanation.

After the explanation of his youngest brother he turned to his war face.

"OK my brothers, my sisters and my love. We move at dawn tomorrow, when they are asleep we make our move, at that time they should have only mortals posted on the grounds so Lirentil should have no trouble taking them out quietly.

Having said that I believe it is in our best interest that we get some rest and prepare in silence." After Elmin said this they retired in their tents and prepared in silence as their Lord and leader had said.


	5. All Out War At Last pt 1

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

5. All Out War At Last pt. 1

Dawn came sooner than anyone had hoped and they could hear from the noises coming from the mansion that the humans patrolling the grounds hadn't noticed them yet.

Fortunately the tents adapted to their environments and were big enough to fit them easily and give them a good chance to put their armor on. Once that was done they all came out with their war faces on.

They came together in a group hug and that marked the start of the campaign.

As Lirentil went up into the tree to get a better vantage point he quickly saw that there were only 12 guards patrolling the premises at any given time.

He also noticed that at 1 point in the hour there where only 2 guards he could take out easily and so he did.

With 2 well aimed shots through the neck he instantly killed them and Dublees and Christian dragged them of to a secluded spot so they wouldn't be noticed by the rest of the guards.

By the hour of mid-day all the mortal guards lay dead.

He whistled his siblings and knew that there would a welcoming committee at the door.

His brothers and sisters came over the wall with Elmin leading the way. With some short gestures from their oldest brother they started sneaking towards the mansion main entrance.

They made sure that they were not in line of sight of the windows to avoid detection. Once they were at the door they opened it slightly with Lirentil in the lead.

Upon entering the mansion they found that there was no one waiting for them which hit them as a big surprise. They spread out through the mansion in search of Caelin and his minions.

The plan they made earlier was very clear. "Slaughter all you find until we find the traitor Caelin."

Once they entered the first chamber of the 5 chamber mansion they were welcomed by gunfire.

"Took them long enough to come out," grumbled Dublees, clearly agitated that he hadn't got to kill anything yet.

At that point the youngest Star drew his bow and shot the first two gunners through the head and went back around the corner to reload his bow, then he shot the last 2 gunners so his brothers and sisters could charge into the room.

First to charge into the room was Dublees and that was not a surprise to anyone, knowing their brother had a lust for carnage.

Elmin just sighed at this but didn't say anything.

He then took his own twin blades and started to charge into a different corner of the room and started to dance through the vampires with blades swirling.

Elmina was in a other corner of the room cutting through arteries with her daggers.

After they cut through the first room they prepared for the next room which they had a strong feeling Caelin was in.


	6. All Out War At Last pt 2

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

6. All Out War At Last pt. 2

As they stepped into the second room they were extra cautious because they knew that Caelin was known to have few more surprises for them in store.

This time it was Christian who looked into the room and immediately turned back around saying "We may have a problem here Elmin, the room is empty." At that Elmin said "We'll move to the next room, Lirentil, you wait at this door with Lirentia and stop anyone who tries to pursue us.

The third room they entered was far from empty and it was the way they loved it the most.

This time the elder sisters Elmina and Dublina went in first and started cutting tendons and arteries straight away. The smell of blood filled the air very quickly and the puddles of blood colored both the floor and walls of the large chamber.

As they continued slashing their way through the room they finally saw the great doors which led to the inner sanctum of Caelin Zato.

Once Lirentil and Lirentia cut down a few pursuers they joined their siblings in the inner sanctum. The sanctum itself was designed fairly open and there were little places Caelin could hide.

He knew this and stood in the center of the room with his blade ready shouting at Elmin.

"STAR, you're days of reigning our hierarchy are over. I challenge you to a fight till the dead. Just you and me."

Elmin smiled darkly and said:"of course I accept Caelin but it shall be on my terms. As Overlord I am allowed to do that, it shall be done with swords rather than guns."

Elmin took out Illmendil and prepared for battle. Caelin's sword Val'Kyr was powerful but didn't nearly have the power of Illmendil and he knew that this battle would over soon.

Caelin started to charge towards Elmin and he made a powerful swing at the Overlord who blocked it and then disarmed the housemaster.

"Give me one good reason why I should not cut you're head from you're neck Caelin, just one."

The housemaster fell to the ground after the block and tried to crawl away only to find Lirentia and Christina on either side pinning him to the ground with their daggers.

"Because you need me here, I can rebuild the army here, you need an army on this side of the nation. But that is something you do not understand Star. And that you ignorant bastard has always been you're prob…"

Elmin didn't even let him finish his last sentence and cut Caelin's head of his neck. With that done they took Caelin with them and put him out in the sun to be burned to ashes.

"Why did you get to cut his head of and I didn't." Asked Dublees a bit grumpy because he thought he didn't got to kill enough in his own opinion.

"Well I am the eldest, and I knew it would get you cranky." Said his eldest brother with a smile on his face.

Dublees mumbled something inaudible and they made their way to their cars, just holding hands with their wives and glad that they lived through another war once again.


	7. A Homecoming to Remember

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

7. A Homecoming to Remember 

The cars returned to JFK and they got ready to enter their airplane, at that moment they were suddenly stopped by security.

"What is this crap, don't you know who we are?" asked Elmin clearly agitated.

"No sir, we don't, if you would be so friendly to follow us to the office" said the young security guard.

Elmin was noticeably getting angrier by the minute and asked to young security officers if they were new to the airport security, on which they replied "Yes sir we are, now if you would be so kind to wait here for our superior."

All brothers and sisters waited quietly for what was coming except for Elmin himself, who was clearly getting angry at this point. When the older security guard came in the room, his face turned white.

"YOU IDIOTS, don't you know who this is," he shouted at the younger guards. "This is Lord Elmin Star and his family; they are the only ones never to be picked out for a security check. Didn't you read the manuals" After this incident they were quickly on their way home.

They were quickly up in the air were a bottle of champagne was quickly opened to celebrate their victory and the fact they all survived again. Elmin stood up and spoke to his siblings.

"Brothers, Sisters we were victorious today. But we must not forget we were the fortunate ones. So hereby a toast to us. The sons and daughters of Dragulia. To us" Elmin said.

"To us" they all said as one. They raised their glasses and drank deeply of the champagne. After this toast they all retreated themselves into their rooms to have some private time with the ones they loved.

Elmin put some music on once they were in the room and he slowly started dancing with his wife, his lover and his sister.

They looked deeply into each others red eyes and shared a passionate kiss, there hands roaming freely over the others body reaching for backs, butts and thighs.

Elmin slowly started to pull down his wife's dress so her red and black bra became partly visible. He kissed the top of his wife's big breasts, the part that the bra was not covering. He pulled one of the breasts out of the cup and started to suck on the nipple.

Elmina let out an approving moan while she held the back of her husband's head to make sure he continued what he was doing.

He moved back up again and kissed her once again.

Elmina pulled down her dress and noticed her husband was overdressed for this occasion. She tugged his shirt of and loosened the buckle of his belt so the jeans fell down. Elmin picked her up and carried her to the king sized bed, still kissing each other.

Elmina could feel herself get wet and she noticed Elmin's dick was growing to. She tugged his boxers down and the 8 inch dick sprung free. Elmin on his turn pulled down her black and red thong and flung it through the room.

Elmina wasted no time and spread her legs open to give her husband easy access to her already wet pussy. Elmin saw his wife clearly needed this fuck and was only to happy to oblige.

He trusted his dick in his wife and Elmina instantly screamed her first of many orgasms that night.


	8. Home Sweet Home

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

8. Home Sweet Home

Last night had been bliss and Elmin woke up with his wife who was spooning him. They made love for hours until they both fell asleep naked against each other.

He turned around and kissed her on the forehead. She woke up with a smile on her face and returned the morning kiss her husband gave her. They got out of bed and tried to find their clothes that were pretty much scattered about the room.

Elmin threw on a robe and started to make his way towards the bathroom. When he came back he saw his wife bend over trying to pull on a new thong. "That's a nice view sis." He said, while smiling big.

She blushed and covered her ass quickly afraid to be caught bare assed by one of her brothers.

She turned around and stuck her tongue out at her husband. Elmin just laughed at that and let his wife know that she needed to hurry, for they were close to home.

Once the plane had set down on Los Angeles International and they got their weapons and armor, they said there farewells to each other, for every couple would go to their own mansion within the state.

Elmin and Elmina got in their car with Elmina driving. Elmin buckled up because he knew that his wife had a driving style more crazy than his own.

When they pulled up to the mansion and got their armor and weapons out of the car, Elmin took up Elmina and carried her bridal style over the threshold of the mansion.

"We are home again love." Elmina smiled and took her husbands hand and gave it a kiss.

"I know love, feels good eh." Elmin smiled at her and agreed with his pale skinned wife.

Once they walked into the Throne room they saw Kaine standing ready for them, because the word of the return of his Lord and Lady had already reached him several hours ago.

He saluted Elmin and Elmina and Kaine gave back the scepter that was an ancient symbol of Vampiric rule. Elmin thanked Kaine more than once for looking out for both the mansion and the army the way he had done.

Once the general went out of the room the siblings went to their room to get some much needed sleep.


	9. Fun Day of Shopping

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

9. Fun Day of Shopping

The sun woke them up and Elmin still was tired from the mind numbing sex they had for hours last night. His naked wife was spooning him and her big breasts were poking him in the back, but he had never minded that.

They had made a habit of sleeping naked almost 2500 years ago and they still found it much more relieving since both were addicted to sex. Elmina woke up right after him and gave her husband a kiss on the back of his head.

Elmin murmured "good morning honey, did you sleep well?" Elmina smiled and said "Sure, I slept like a horse after so many orgasms, how did you sleep dear?" Elmin smiled back at her and said "Same here love, how about some breakfast and some coffee?"

Elmina smiled at the thought of morning coffee and that smile alone was more than enough of an answer for Elmin and he got up to make some coffee.

Elmina got her robe and quickly followed Elmin downstairs.

Elmin was already in the kitchen and was making oatmeal, just what they both needed after last night to get their energy levels back up. He quickly made their breakfast and started eating it while occasionally looking in each others eyes.

After breakfast they got dressed and decided to go into town to do some shopping.

Elmina felt like buying some new clothes. Elmin knew that this so called "some" meant that his wife was going to give a few shopkeepers a very good day. 

He also knew that he would spent a few hours of the day going in and out of stores and eventually would end up carrying 17 bags with clothes for his wife and only a small bag for himself. He sighed and agreed with a grumble.

Elmina chuckled at this and started to walk towards the car.

When they got to downtown Los Angeles and found a parking spot along the boulevard, Elmina spotted the first shop she wanted to pillage.

Elmin saw the twinkle in his wife's eye and quietly sighed to himself but followed her none the less, because he knew after she raided a few stores they would go to get something to eat, and that was something he was always looking forward to on these days of store raiding.

They went in the store and Elmin just sat down on one of the comfortable chairs and started reading the newspaper.

Elmina on the other hand was having the time of her life and couldn't understand why Elmin never liked to go shopping with her. At that point she got a great idea.

Elmin needed some new clothes as well and she figured to go to Goth Gap after this store was empty. Elmin got up and followed his wife to what he thought was the next store.

As they got to the next building he was flabbergasted about what he saw. He noticed they were at the Goth Gap were he always bought his clothes and he seriously didn't think they would be making a stop here.

He kissed his wife on the cheek and together they went in. About an hour later they both walked out and they both were content with everything. It was about lunchtime by now and they sat down at a nice Italian restaurant that they ate frequently at, they loved the food there and it had very little wait time.

Elmina had a simple pasta pecorino with lots of oiled bread and Elmin had macaroni and meatballs.

After lunch they decided to call this shopping day a little early and just go home.

Once they got home they unpacked their bags and went upstairs to change into something a little more comfortable.

When they got back down they looked at each other a few minutes just to savor every part of the other. By the time they were done, they looked at each other and said simultaneously "wanna eat out tonight" and both started laughing loudly at that.

They both agreed that neither one of them felt like cooking tonight and both were craving fast food. Mac Donald's or Burger King were viable options at this point.

They called their driver Edward and asked him to get them the hamburgers they so desperately craved.


	10. Dinner Time Revalations

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

10. Dinnertime Revelations

Once dinner had arrived they went to the living room were they ate dinner quietly. "Do you ever miss it honey?", asked Elmina out of the blue. His wife had a nag to change topic in the middle of the conversation and that was something he never understood.

Elmin looked at his wife questioningly and replied somewhat confused "Miss what love?" Elmina smiled faintly and said "You know the nighttime hunts we used to have in search of blood, before we knew we could eat normal food as well?"

This got Elmin thinking, because he always loved the hunts and was a bit down that they didn't do it as often as they did, this was because Elmina never loved them as much.

Knowing how his answer was going to affect the evening he replied "Sometimes I do but you always said you didn't like them so I stopped it for you. You're happiness means more to me than the thrill of the hunt ever did."

Elmina blushed at this and she felt truly loved by her husband, he had given up his thrill just for her and that made her feel really bad about herself, she knew Elmin was getting a bit out of shape and only got his thrills when they were at war. She decided that his great sacrifice needed some repayment.

She knew that they had a big room in the basement of the mansion that they never found a use for, except keeping a few bottles of wine there

Elmin went to Dublees for their weekly poker night with the boys. That time she would use to turn the basement into a large training room with room for their entire weapon collection.

She called her sisters and they immediately started remodeling the room that once had served as a wine cellar.

It was around 3 a.m. when Elmin walked back in their house. He found Elmina sitting in the den. He kissed his wife and sat down in his own comfortable chair. He was far from tired and wanted to do something with his love.

Elmina saw that her husband looked a bit bored and said "Wanna go upstairs to have some fun, honey?" This got Elmin smiling big and nodded at his wife.

He walked up to his wife, picked her up and carried her bridal style up to their bedroom.

While he was walking upstairs with his wife in his arms he kissed her passionately.

Once they got up to their room Elmin slowly started to get his wife put of her black and red dress, she on her turn returned the favor by first helping him out of his long black leather coat.

Once that was off she started tugging on his shirt and pulling it over his head so she could see his muscular body.

Elmin helped his wife out of her dress and admired her choice in lingerie. She had a black bra with red trim and her thong always matched her bra, he loved that about her.

After a minute or so he shook his head some to get it cleared up and said to his wife "you look great in those love, mind if I take them off."

Elmina blushed at him and replied "Sure honey, but then you've got to take yours off to." "That shouldn't be a problem, but don't you want to do that then" he said after removing his wife's panties and bra.

She just smiled at him and took of his pants and boxers in a smooth motion. With that his 8 inch dick sprung free after it was already hard and ready to go.

Elmina felt herself getting wetter by the second to and pulled her husband to her onto the bed.

They made out for a few minutes when Elmina started stroking her husbands already throbbing dick. She went down and started sucking his dick which was something she loved to do to her husband.

Elmin on his turn pulled his wife on top of him to return the favor. She moaned with his dick in her mouth which only made her give more effort to please her husband.

Elmin started licking his wife's pussy and knew exactly how to please her. This got both their competitive nature's rose up to get the other one to cum faster. That didn't take long and soon both came vigorously.

After they both shook of the post orgasmic aftershocks Elmina came back up and said she was ready for round two.

Elmin's dick was soon ready again and once Elmina laid down he started thrusting in and out of his wife starting slowly and kept building the in speed gently.

Once Elmina screamed out her second orgasm of the night and Elmin shot his load on his wife's boobs they both collapsed against each other and slowly drifted asleep.


	11. Surprises

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

11. Surprises

Elmina woke up first and she took a look at the clock. She noticed it was 10 o'clock in the morning and she realized she needed to hurry if she was going to make her surprise work.

There was only one problem about her plan. Her husband was not about to let her go.

She was in a struggle inside her head because on one side she wanted to stay in bed with Elmin and being held by him was all she ever wanted. On the other hand it was a surprise she had planned since last night and she worked really hard on getting everything ready on time.

"Elmin, I need to go to the bathroom, come on love let go for a few minutes, I'll make breakfast after I go to the bathroom." Elmin grumbled something inaudible and slowly started to wake up. Elmina could tell her husband needed about three cups of coffee before he shouldn't be a threat to anyone anymore.

Elmin got out of bed and got a new pair of boxers and put on his robe. He scratched his ass and went down for coffee and some breakfast. But coffee was his main priority at this moment.

Once he got downstairs and smelled the coffee his head started clearing after the sex they had last night. Elmina made him some bacon, eggs and toast, and then said she went upstairs to get dressed.

Elmin didn't notice his wife slipping away and started eating his breakfast. When Elmina came down and Elmin looked at her his mouth fell open in disbelief what she was wearing.

She was wearing her battle gear and said to him "If you want to know what's going on, get your own armor and meet me downstairs for some practice." Elmin quirked an eyebrow at that but decided to do what his gorgeous wife said.

Once he got down his jaw dropped to his chin for the second time in a few minutes. The entire basement was transformed into an exercise room with on the walls was their extensive weapon collection.

He walked to his wife and gave her a kiss. "When did you do this love?"

Elmina blushed at her husband and said "Last night dear, when you went to play poker at Dub's place, I called the girls and got this room ready for you. I really thought you deserved this. And this will help you keep you're gorgeous body in shape, I don't want you getting flabby after 3000 years."

Elmin felt a few tears welling up in his eyes and he swallowed hard to keep the tears from flowing over. Elmina noticed this and pulled her husband into a hug, Elmin just relaxed into it a returned the hug his wife was giving him.

After a few minutes he released his wife and asked her "wanna spar for a bit honey?" Elmina nodded and slowly started to back up into a fighting stance.

Fortunately the room was big and high enough to allow them to spar the way they always did, which included a lot of jumps and evading from both.

They both got into a fighting stance, smiled at each other and started to charge towards each other.


	12. Movie Night

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

12. Movie Night

When the last kick had been dodged by Elmin he took his pale skinned wife into his arms and kissed her passionately, which they always did after a training day.

Their bodies were glistening with sweat from the last 2 hours they had spent training in the new training room. They did both agree that they broke in the room pretty good.

She relaxed into the hug her husband was giving her and returned the kiss with an even greater passion.

As soon as the kiss ended, but never breaking the physical contact they shared, they looked in each others eyes and both were thinking the same thing. To go upstairs and take a shower together.

They usually did this to wash each others back but more importantly their hair. Elmina's hair was red and was about halfway her back. Elmin had black hair and was just over his shoulders, but they usually had it in tails.

Once they stood in the shower Elmin started to wash his wife's back and butt, which he always liked doing because Elmina had a very nice full butt.

He made sure he washed all the nooks and crannies of her backside and continued with her hair, using her shampoo.

He had once made the mistake of using his shampoo on her hair and he had continued to hear that even to this day. Once he was done with Elmina's hair she turned him around to return the favor.

After the shower they decided to get changed into their night attire and watch a movie together.

It was Elmina's turn to pick a movie and she was in the mood for a comedy. They had a huge movie collection and it was hard to decide which to watch.

After about 10 minutes of browsing through their huge movie closet she picked out Robin Hood: Men in Tights for the first movie.

They both loved Mel Brooks films and those were always a save bet for either of them, this because they had a very different taste in movies, and that was the only thing they didn't had in common.

After the movie they spent a few minutes quoting some lines from the movie and that was more than enough to get them both laughing on the floor.

When they could stop laughing after about 5 minutes they decided to make this an early night and go to bed. They walked upstairs walking hand in hand feeling right and content with the world.


	13. The Joy of Weekend

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

13. The Joy of Weekend

Dawn came sooner than she had hoped and Elmina woke when the first rays of light came through their bedroom window. Last night had been so nice in so many ways.

It started out innocent with them just lying on the bed talking, from talking it went to kissing and feeling up each other. They ended up making love for a few hours before crashing, both exhausted and they went to sleep with a smile.

She smiled at the thought and looked at her husband who was lying with his head on one of her breasts and cupping the other one.

There was no reason for her to be awake, so she put a hand on her husbands chest and she drifted back to sleep.

Elmin woke before his wife and noticed she was sleeping on her back which was a rare novelty. He was still cupping one of her big breasts and gave her kiss on it.

She murmured "hmm that is a lovely way to wake up, can you do this every day?" Elmin smiled at his wife and replied with a sleepy voice "Depends, if you plan to sleep on you're back more often I'll wake you this way every morning for eternity love."

Elmina blushed at that and gave her husband a passionate morning kiss. "Can't we just stay in bed all day and have one of the maids bring us breakfast and coffee?" asked Elmin after a few minutes. She thought about that for a minute and nodded in response.

She loved weekends because she could just be with Elmin and be with him the entire day.

At that point she called for Seléna, who was her most trusted maid. Although she looked like a 22 year old girl she was in Elmina's service for more than 2000 years, and was secretly in love with Kaine, their first general.

Once Seléna walked into the room she bowed before her masters and said to her mistress "A very good morning Milady, Milord what can I do for you this morning." As polite as she was she never faced either of them directly out of respect.

"Could you be a dear and make us some breakfast and 2 cups of coffee?"

"Of course Milady, what did you want for breakfast this morning?" Elmina looked at Elmin and they both answered at the same time "Bagels with cream cheese and a big cup of coffee."

Seléna bowed and went downstairs to make the bagels and the coffee. She smiled a bit to herself once she was out of their line of sight.

Kaine was waiting for her in the kitchen and they had spent the night together, and they planned to tell their masters today that they loved each other and were planning to get married.

"Do you think she knows that we know of her and Kaine?" asked Elmin while looking up to his beautiful wife. Elmina looked down on him while she was caressing his chest and said "I think she knows but my gut tells me that either she or him are gonna tell us soon."

When Seléna came back up with coffee and bagels she was thinking to herself how she was going to tell Elmin and Elmina her love for Kaine.

Sure they would understand but the problem was, were they going to approve of it, because neither Seléna or Kaine would do this without their masters permission.

She knocked on the door and heard Elmina say "Enter", she came into the room with 2 cups of coffee and 4 bagels. She put hem on the nightstand next to the bed and asked permission to leave.

Elmina gave her a nod and passed a cup to her husband. Elmin sat upright and took the hot cup of black gold from his wife's pale hands.

After breakfast they made their way to the shower together. They took turns to wash each others backs and hair. One of the many joys of being a couple and since both of them had long hair it was a win-win situation.


	14. Love Games

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

14. Love Games

Seléna had thought whole day when she was going to tell Elmin and Elmina the news of Kaine and herself.

At this point Elmin and Elmina were out on a picnic and that gave her a bit more time to think things over with her love.

Elmin drove to the park were they were planning to spent a sunny and lazy Sunday by having a picnic. He always drove laid back and Elmina hated that, she preferred to go fast.

Elmin pulled into the parking lot of the park and took the basket while Elmina took the blanket. They took a look around and saw a spot they knew all to well.

They put down the blanket and started unpacking the food and drinks Seléna had prepared for them. They sat against the tree they knew all to well because there was a heart carved into the bark with their initials in it.

They had carved it into the tree almost 500 years ago and the tree represented a symbol of their eternal love.

Elmin was sitting against the tree with his Elmina lying on his chest. They fed each other grapes and raspberries.

They both smirked at that, the most dangerous couple in history feeding each other and being all lovey-dovey with each other.

Time flew as they reminisced about the past 3000 years they had been married, until Elmina said out of the blue "I really love you, you know that Elmin."

He looked at his wife with a loving look and replied "I know that love, but why do you always say these things mid-conversation?" Elmina blushed a bit because she knew she had a nag to do this.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you and I'll never leave you." Elmin blushed and kissed his wife soundly on the cheek. "I won't be going anywhere soon my love, but I thought we already went through this part a few hundred years ago."

Elmina only blushed a this and quickly changed the subject to what they were going to do about Seléna and Kaine. They both agreed the matter had to be discussed sooner rather than later. With that they prepared to leave.

Elmin reluctantly gave the car keys to his wife and knew in the back of his mind that he was in for a wild ride.

Once Elmina drifted onto the parking lot of the mansion, Elmin looked even paler than he usually did and came out of the car with wide eyes, a very dry mouth and a pounding heart that he felt was in his throat.

Elmina stepped out of the car with a big smile and started laughing when she saw her husband trying to catch his breath again.

They took the stuff out of the car and went inside the mansion. The couple looked at each other and saw in each others eyes that it was time to question Kaine and Seléna about their relationship and it was best to do that in the Throne Room.

They called for Seléna and Kaine and not much later the two came in, a bit nervous for what could be wrong. They were urged to sit down at the table were Elmin and Elmina were sitting with a serious look on their faces.

Elmina started the conversation. "Seléna, Kaine you two are wondering why Elmin and myself called you in here. Well I want you two to know that we are okay with you two having a relationship, in fact we have always encouraged you two to start something together."

The general and the maid started blushing heavily and couldn't think of anything to say at that moment. "And if you two want to take the relationship further than you have at this moment I'll be more than happy to pay for anything you would need," Elmin continued.

The young couple answered together "Thank You for you're understanding, milord and milady, we were afraid that you wouldn't approve."

After this had been said, Elmin dismissed them and said to his wife "That went… well, now we just have to wait for them to settle on a wedding date."

Elmina smiled at her husband and said "I'm so proud of you honey, and just for that you are gonna get a special for tonight", she said with a wink.


	15. Dinner and a Show

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

15. Dinner and a Show

They decided Elmin had kitchen duty tonight and he stood in the kitchen thinking of what they were going to eat tonight. Then he had a brilliant idea, he had 2 nice steaks which he could grill and those would be great with a creamy mushroom sauce, grilled mushrooms and some baked potatoes.

He made his way to the kitchen and made sure everything was ready at the right time.

He cut the mushrooms while the potatoes were baking, the sauce was almost done and that meant it was time to bake the steaks.

He had prepared some salad earlier and brought the 2 plates to the dining room were Elmina was looking over their drink cabinet thinking what to drink with the meal. She chose a French red wine they both loved to drink.

While Elmin was getting the last things ready she poured the wine into 2 glasses and lit some candles to help with the lovely mood they had been in all day.

Dinner was quiet and it was filled mostly with the two of them looking at each other between bites. They loved each other and the entire atmosphere of the room seemed to adapt to it.

After dinner they decided to watch a movie and it was Elmin's turn to pick a movie from their extensive collection.

Elmina always took her time to pick out a movie. Elmin didn't have this problem and fairly soon he came back with S.W.A.T., he had always liked the way Samuel L Jackson acted and was a big fan of his movies.

After the movie Elmina seductively let her husband know she wanted to go upstairs for some fun.

She led him up to their room but let him wait at the door so she could get into her costume. Elmin never had been good with positive tension and he really couldn't wait what his wife had planned for him.

After a minute the door of their bedroom slowly opened and he entered the somewhat darkened room. "Lie down on the bed honey, and take you're shirt off" A familiar voice purred from the corner of the room.

Elmin just did as he was told and took off his shirt and laid down on the bed. When Elmina came out of the corner he was absolutely flabbergasted when he saw his wife. She was wearing a belly dancing costume and she looked fantastic in it. But hell, she would look great in a potato sack; he quietly smirked to himself when he thought that.

"Like it love?" She purred seductively. Elmin at this point lost all ability to speak and just nodded lightly.

She put on some music appropriate to her costume and started to slide towards the bed. Once she got there she started to shake and shimmy, coins tinkling at every move.

The entire duration of the song seemed like an eternity for him and every move Elmina made his dick became harder.

She had noticed this and chuckled quietly, pleased that her surprise had a good effect on her husband.

Once the song finished she ended with her lips on his and gave him a passionate kiss. He happily returned it and let his hands roam free under the gauzy material.

This wasn't as she planned it but was to turned on to argue at the moment and let her husband set the pace of things.


	16. Monday Mornings

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

16. Monday Mornings

Elmin woke when the sun was already up for a few hours. His head was still spinning a little about the events of last night.

Since when did his wife know how to belly dance, he thought to himself. She looked beautiful in it and he was kind of hoping she would do this more often for him.

He kissed his wife on the back of her head and cuddled back up against her. She murmured something he couldn't quite make out and went back to sleep.

For once they woke up at exactly the same time which was a novelty for the both of them, because usually they kissed each other awake. "I'm up for some breakfast, and I'm feeling like Subway or something like that." Said Elmina after a few minutes of holding her husband.

Elmin looked down on his wife and replied. "Likewise love, I'm gonna take a piss and in the meantime you can get dressed." She only quirked her eyebrow and said "A little bit TMI for the morning but Okay."

He just laughed at that and he stepped out of bed and made his way to their bathroom.

In the meanwhile Elmina put on a fresh thong with matching bra and she felt like wearing jeans today. So she looked in her closet and found a pair of black jeans that always felt great on her.

After the hunt for pants came the search of a nice matching top. She was in a funny mood today got a texted shirt that said: "I never use Google, My husband knows everything better anyway."

When Elmin came back from the bathroom and noticed his wife's shirt, he couldn't help and just agree with her.

He was a know-it-all and proud of it. Then came his hunt for clothing while Elmina made her way to the bathroom to put on some make-up, which could take a while so he could browse his closet.

He took a new pair of boxers and got a baggy pants which he loved to wear. He also was in a fun mood and picked another texted shirt that said: "My girlfriend says I never listen, or something like that"

About 15 minutes later Elmina came out of the bathroom and looked like she was ready to go. "You look great as ever love, ready to go?"

Elmina just blushed and nodded at her husband. They decided that the weather was good enough to walk to the Subway that was about a 5 minute walk.

They arrived at the restaurant they ordered some sandwiches and coffee to go with it. Elmin got their order while Elmina found them a quiet place to sit.

Once they got seated Elmin handed her a grilled chicken sandwich and a cappuccino whilst he had a fish sandwich and a black cup of coffee.

"Since when do you know how to belly dance love" Elmin asked after a few bites of his sandwich.

After about a minute she replied "A few months ago, when you were on a trip with our brothers, I just felt like doing something new for our sex life and this was something I really liked doing for you."

He blushed at the thought his wife had done this for him and it made him feel really loved and cared for.

He took his wife's hand and squeezed it lightly. "It was the best thing you ever came up with and I hope to get a private dance again soon." He said after about a minute.

She blushed at that and quickly took another bite of her sandwich to cover her blush to her husband.

By the time they finished their sandwiches it was around noon and they decided it was time for them to go back home.


	17. The Power of A Shower

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

17. The Power of a Shower

Once they got back to the mansion they decided to go spar for a while. Elmin had his battle raiment in the basement and went downstairs to change, while Elmina went upstairs to do the same.

Once they were both ready Elmina came down and started stretching as was normal for them.

After about 5 minutes of stretching they started their sparring and Elmina begun charging Elmin with a series of punches, which Elmin blocked and gave some fast punches back.

After those they ended up a few feet away from each other and Elmin took that moment to jump up and come in to Elmina with a spin kick.

She didn't see that coming and could barely dodge the kick. Elmin didn't expect that and stumbled at the dodge.

She took the moment of her husbands stumble and jumped for an axe kick to her husbands back.

Elmin fell to the ground with his wife on top of him. "OK love, you win this round." He said exhausted.

Elmina started laughing at her husband and helped him to his feet. They walked back upstairs hand in hand.

"That was a good sparring session love, shall we hit the shower?" Said Elmin once they got into their room to get changed.

"Sure thing love, and make sure you use the right shampoo for my hair this time." Said Elmina with a smile. Elmin sighed heavily and opened his mouth to respond but closed it quickly. This just got Elmina laughing even harder and she got undressed and walked to the shower.

Elmin followed this example and followed his wife quickly. He made sure he took the two right shampoos. He always used a minty shampoo whilst his wife preferred an earthier, herbal shampoo.

In the time he got the shampoo's Elmina started the shower and laid out some towels for them.

Once they were both ready they got in the shower and took their time to let the jets massage their tired bodies. Their sparring sessions were always pretty intense and drained both their energy reserves.

Elmina took a sponge and started to wash her husbands back, making sure she got his entire muscular back. While she was washing his back she occasionally let one hand reach in front of her and grab her husband's dick.

This got Elmin blushing and let one hand reach behind him to fondle his wife's pussy.

In the 5000 years they were together of which 3000 married, Elmina had never minded anyone playing with her pussy, but that she had been destined for Elmin was a dream come true for her.

While he slid 2 fingers up her pussy she held his hand in place and making sure that his hand didn't move an inch. She adjusted the massage jets in the shower and in combination with her husband's agile fingers; she quickly had the most relaxing orgasm she had in a few months.

When the aftershocks came to a rest he took the sponge from Elmina whilst giving her a passionate kiss. He started washing her back like she did his a moment ago, only this took a bit longer because he gave her cute butt all the attention it needed.

After they were both done with each others backs and hair they turned off the shower and stepped out to dry themselves off.

Once they had put their hair in a tail they went to their bedroom to get some clothes on and prepare to go out to dinner.


	18. Double Date

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

18. Double Date

While they were deciding where they were going to eat tonight, the couple wanted to make this dinner a sort of double date and decided to ask either Lirentil and Lirentia or Dublees and Dublina to come eat with them.

Elmina called their youngest sister and got an someone picked up fairly quick. "Lirentia speaking." Said her youngest sister when she answered the phone. "Heya sis, Elmina here, are you doing anything tonight?"

Lirentia thought for a moment and took her agenda. "Not as I'm seeing right now girl, why do you ask?" Elmina smiled to herself at that before replying. She knew her youngest brother and sister were always very fun company. "Well Elmin had the idea to go to dinner with just the four of us.

Lirentia called her husband and asked if he knew if they had anything tonight. "No love as far as I know were all free all night, why? Well Elmin and Elmina invited us to a double date dinner."

Lirentil thought about it for a second and said "Yeah why not, should be fun." Lirentia just smiled at him and replied to her elder sister "It's a date sis. We'll be over in about an hour." Elmina yelled at her husband that Lirentil and Lirentia were coming.

Elmin was at that moment trying to get a hold of Dublees but couldn't get a hold of him.

At that moment it hit him. It was the night of Dublees and Dublina's anniversary. They were married for 2500 years now and they were celebrating the event with dinner.

He remembered Dublees had told him that at last week's poker night.

By the time the youngest couple of the Star family ringed the bell of the mansion, Elmin and Elmina were making final preparations which included the last make-up check for Elmina.

Seléna opened the door for the couple and greeted them respectfully. Elmin came out to greet his younger brother and give a hug to his sister.

"Are the lovebirds ready to go?" asked Lirentia with a smirk. Elmin just laughed at this and replied "Almost, my better half is doing a last make-up check." The three of them just laughed when Elmina yelled from the bathroom "I heard that, and I'll be right out."

When they were ready to go Elmin walked to the limousine and gestured everyone into the car. "Could you bring us to La Traviata Edward?" The driver nodded and replied: "Certainly my lord, we will be there in about 10 minutes."

When they arrived at the restaurant and were shown their table, they ordered some drinks and some appetizers. Once the wine and garlic-bread was brought out they also got the menu's. '

While they browsed the menu for something they would like this evening, Lirentil couldn't be silent anymore and asked Elmin "Why did you invite us tonight bro, why not any of the others."

Elmin pondered this for a moment and answered "Well we meant to do this with everyone, but I kinda forgot that it was Dubs anniversary and Christian couldn't make it tonight for some reason. So that just leaves the four of us."

Lirentia sighed and said to her oldest brother "Typical you bro, forgetting something that important" Elmin ignored the comment and stuck his tongue out at his youngest sister. Lirentia just laughed at that one.

By the time the waiter came to take their orders they were neck down in memories about the old days. They ordered their meals which were mostly fish and fancy pasta meals.

They ordered some more wine since none of them had to drive very far. In about half an hour they had their food and they were amazed over the amount of food they each had on their plates. They were all big eaters but they all doubted if they could eat their meals.


	19. A Night on The Town

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

19. A Night on the Town

As the night went on and the plates went emptier the two couples kept reminiscing about the battles they had fought over the last 5 millennia.

Once they had their main course they didn't had enough room left for dessert so they decided to get the check and go dancing somewhere. Elmin spotted their waiter and asked for the check.

Elmin almost had a heart attack when he saw the bill but he had expected it since they had such a big meal between the four of them.

Once he had paid the bill, the two couples went outside were Edward was waiting with the limousine.

They stepped into the car and Elmin told their next destination to the driver they all sat back enjoyed the ride. Elmin enjoyed it most of all since his wife wasn't driving.

When the car came to a stop and the two couples got out, they all were a bit amazed of where they were. In front of them was a huge club with a very private guest list.

Elmin walked to the broad shouldered security guard and pointed out his name on the list. The guard nodded and put aside the rope so the two couples could enter.

When they entered the main room Elmin showed them where they he had reserved a boot, whilst he went to take care of some business of nature.

Dinner had really filled them all and their metabolisms worked faster than those of mortals.

He came back hearing laughter and talk coming from their booth. He slowly walked to the booth and said "Did I miss anything?" His brother smiled and replied "Nah, not much just a few funny memories."

Elmin saw they already ordered drinks and he saw an ice cold whisky standing there for him. He sat down and took a sip of his drink.

Elmina gave him a kiss on the cheek and said to him "This is a great surprise love, we should do this more often." He smiled at her and said to his wife "Thanks love, if all goes well we should do so."

A few hours had past and they had danced the night away and were making preparations to leave.

Once they got their coats and Elmin had called Edward that they were ready to go, Elmina and Lirentia made a final trip to the bathroom to prevent that they needed an extra stop.

When Edward pulled into the parking space in front of the club, the two couples were already waiting for him.

The pale skinned driver blushed a bit that he had kept his lord and lady waiting. Elmin had noticed this smiled at the driver.

Once they were on the road again, Elmin got a bottle of champagne to give the evening a formal close.

After about half an hour Edward pulled into the parking lot of the mansion and made sure he was fairly close to the car of Lirentil and Lirentia.

The elder couple said their goodbye's to their youngest siblings and that was accompanied with hugs and kisses from the both of them.


	20. Good Night My Love

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

20. Good Night My Love

When the couple was back inside their mansion Elmina suggested they'd get a glass of wine and then go to bed.

Elmin thought about this for a second and agreed with his wife. While Elmina got them a bottle of white wine, Elmin sat down in his comfortable chair.

The evening had been draining so he kinda hoped she wasn't as horny as usual, as idle as the hope was.

Elmina was a nymphomaniac and she was proud of it. But the evening had drained her energy reserves as well and she just wanted to go to bed A.s.a.p.

When Elmina came back with the wine and four glasses, Elmin quirked an eyebrow and asked "Four glasses, by my count we are still with two people here love."

Elmina smiled and replied "I've asked Seléna and Kaine if they would join us for a late night drink." He just shrugged and said "OK fine by me"

When the other couple came into the room they where holding hands and made their way to the couch where their masters where sitting.

"This is a bit unusual Milord, to drink wine with you is a rare honor." Before Elmin could react Elmina beat him to a reaction. "Nonsense Kaine, you and Seléna are together now and you live here just as good as us. You deserve this as much as we do."

The young couple blushed almost at the same time. Elmin and Elmina smiled at that.

After the wine both couples retired to their own rooms.

Elmin didn't have high hopes for sex this evening but when they were in bed. Elmina quickly cuddled up behind him and put her arm around him.

As always he took her hand in his own and closed his eyes and slowly drifted away.

About five minutes passed when he felt that his wife's hand slowly went down under the sheets.

Elmina whispered "Honey, you remember I said that I wasn't in the mood tonight." Elmin grumbled awake and replied "Mina, don't tell me you want some now babe, I want to sleep." But he was also way to horny at this moment to really deny anything to his wife because she was already working on his dick.

He turned over on his back to give her easy access so she could start giving him a blowjob.

He just laid back and enjoyed the blowjob he was getting from his beautiful wife.

He also took the opportunity to take his wife on top of him to eat her out which he had always loved to do.

After an hour of unbridled passion between the two lovers, they both came in a combined climax. Elmina tried to swallow all of her husbands cum, but it was to much and some dribbled down onto the sheets.

Meanwhile Elmin was also trying to drink his wife's pussy juice but had the same problem his wife had. Some of her juices dribbled down onto his pillow.

When Elmina laid her head down beside him he gave her a deep and passionate kiss that seemed to last for hours.

When she broke the kiss she said "Thanks love, I really needed that orgasm, Sleep well love" Elmin smiled at her and replied "No problem babe, I needed that one too. Sleep well, my princess"

He started thinking back to the first night he and Elmina really slept together as a couple.


	21. Flashbacks pt 1

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

21. Flashbacks pt. 1

The night that lay in front of him made Elmin more nervous than any battle ever did. His sister and perhaps soon to be wife Elmina had confessed her love to him and she had offered to sleep with him tonight.

The outcome of this night would be key in their being together for the oncoming years. He already knew he had to choose a bride very soon and his sister could very well be the one.

In one of the other rooms of the Romanian castle Elmina was just as nervous as her brother was. They where twins and had always seen each other as such. But seeing him besides a brother as a potential lover and husband was a thought she needed to get used to.

Their parents Lord and Lady Dragulia where sitting in their Throne Room discussing the fact that their firstborn son and daughter could be a couple. "Do you think this is a good idea love, they are still so young."

Lady Dragulia started. Lord Lemalos Star replied "We have very little choice love, the time of the great slumber is near and Elmin has to be married if he wishes to take over the nation. You know that The Book of Erebus is very clear about this."

His wife Delayla nodded and replied "I know this but we must not force him to marry before he is ready for it." With that said she got up and started to make her way to the bedroom.

Lord Lemalos Dragulia stayed on his Throne for a few moments an thought about the things his wife had said.

He could not do anything else but agree with his wife. He got up and followed his wife to their bedroom to sleep normal for the last time is his life.

When Elmin heard the knock on his door he stiffened up. He knew who was at the door and was still nervous for what was about to happen.

When he opened the door his jaw dropped almost to the floor. Elmina looked beautiful, she came in and immediately gave him a kiss full of passion.

The kiss felt awkward but on the other hand he was surprised how normal it felt. He tried to return the kiss with the same passion and it was noticeably working, because she pulled him into a close hug.

The kiss felt like it went on forever and they both took every moment to hold each other. After about five minutes Elmina broke the kiss but never the contact. The kiss was amazing and she already knew she loved him for this.

Elmin was still a bit in shock over what just happened and felt like he was going to faint. When he blinked his eyes a few times and pinched his arm to confirm he was still awake. His sister laughed at that and knew she had such an effect on her brother.

She guided him to his bed where she laid down. He stared at his sister for a minute and noticed how normal it felt to have her in his bed.

Elmina patted on the bed letting her brother know she wanted him near her as of today. He also didn't mind being this close to his twin sister.

They decided that their first night together had to be spectacular. While Elmina loosened her dress and tugged the shirt of hers brothers chest. She was amazed in how good a shape he was, given the food he chewed down each evening.

When Elmin noticed she removed his shirt, he blushed and felt a bit exposed to his sister. He on his turn pulled down her dress and stared at her big breasts and beautiful pussy.

She felt more exposed but didn't try to hide anything from her brother. "Wow sis, you look beautiful, are you sure you want this?"

Elmina blushed and almost whispered to him "I don't know, but if someone should do this to me I'm glad it's you, I love you brother now and forever."

Elmin blushed as well and said "I love you to sis, I always have and I always will. I would kill the entire world to be with you."

With that said Elmin started playing with her breasts. He started out massaging them but soon he started to suck on them working his way down to the nipple.

This was an unknown sensation for her and she quickly gasped for air. When Elmin started to work his way down.

He started to lick her beautiful pussy. He knew perfectly well what he was doing, for this was in his nature. He knew she would cum very quickly the first time and did everything he could to make this as good as possible for her.

After a few minutes of unmentionable pleasure he noticed his sister was close to an orgasm. When Elmina came, she started bucking with her hips while her brothers face was still buried in her crotch.

She never noticed the tongue leaving her pussy, or the drops falling on her belly. "Sis, could you hand me a tissue" Elmin said with a funny voice like his nose was clogged. "O my god, did I do that to you." She said while smiling when she noticed the small puddle of blood on her belly. "Yeah, laugh it up sis, you broke my nose."

Elmina started laughing and said "Who could imagine, we could only hurt each other during sex."

"Ha ha, very funny sis" he said while pushing back the bone. They both healed very quick because of their Vampiric blood.

When the bleeding stopped Elmina demanded more pleasure. "I want you now, brother, I want you inside of me."

Elmin smiled at her and said "You're wish is my command, princess." He knew she was lubed up enough and gently pushed in his dick.

He stopped when he punctured her hymen and waited for her to let him continue. When the pain faded he gently started thrusting in and out.

After half an hour he was close to his climax and pulled his dick out. Elmina wasted no time and took his dick in her mouth to suck him dry.


	22. Flashbacks pt 2

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

22. Flashback pt. 2

The following morning they woke up holding each other and they felt right with how normal it felt. He gave his sister a kiss on the back of the head…

Elmin woke up by the sound of thunder but was not overly bothered by it. He grumbled while he got up to go take a piss. When he came back Elmina was partially awake and was again ready to take him into her arms.

He got back into bed and tried to recapture the image he last saw before the weather woke him up. He slowly fell asleep again and the dream was reforming in his head.

…When Elmina felt the kiss head she was slowly waking up. She was never kissed awake before and certainly not by her brother. It was a feeling unlike any other she had ever felt.

She tried to get up only to feel her brother's grip tightening around her waist. She felt so warm and loved at the time she decided to stay in bed with him. "How was last night for you sis?" Elmin asked after a few minutes.

She blushed and replied "Amazing, I never knew sex could be so good, and I'm sorry I broke you're nose. Was it good for you to?" He smiled at her and said "Ah, think nothing of it, you've done worse things to me in training sessions. And it was unbelievable, and so are you. I really love you sis."

With those words they both got up and Elmina prepared to go to her room when they heard a knock on the door.

"Enter" said Elmin. The family servant Varlock had been sent by their parents to have them get ready for an audience.

They got dressed while the servant waited outside. Once they were ready they followed the servant into the Throne Room.

Their parents were sitting on their respective thrones and the siblings bowed down before them. "Good morning my children, if my guesses are correct you two have spent the night together." Their father started.

Elmin waited a few seconds before answering the mighty vampire. "Yes father, we have and furthermore I have finally made a decision on who to take as my bride. I wish to marry Elmina."

Elmina was kind of shocked when she heard the words come out of her brother's, no, her future husband's mouth.

Elmin continued now facing his sister. "Elmina, my love, as you know the great slumber approaches. If I am to take over the empire I need a bride at my side. I would be more than honored if you would be that bride."

She felt tears welling up in her eyes and tried to suppress them. It didn't work. The tears flowed over and she said while crying: "Oh Elmin, of course I will be you're wife. Nothing would make me happier to be by you're side for eternity."

Their parents both came down and started to congratulate the new couple. They called their other sons and daughters in to bare witness to the new union.

A few days of planning passed but then the day of their wedding was there. Mortal or Immortal, the cold feet on his wedding day remained. As his best man he chose his younger brother Christian.

They were only 200 years apart but they shared a strong brotherly bond. Elmin was completely at that moment fully ready to do this and to take over for his father.

This was not only his wedding day but also the day their parents went into an eternal slumber. Only to share a telepathic link to their oldest son. Their parents would ascent to a divine purpose as Vampire Gods.

In another chamber Elmina was with her youngest sister Lirentia, who was her maid of honor for to day. She was ready to get married and be with the one she had always loved.

When Elmin came into the Throne Room with Christian and everyone else was already there. The only thing missing was his future wife.

She came in about a minute later in a beautiful black dress, her hair in a big braid and her face covered by a transparent black veil. She looked amazing.

"By the power given to me by Vampiric Law I hereby pronounce you husband and wife, and rightful heirs to the Vampiric Throne. You may kiss the Bride"

The room was filled with cheers when their lips met, but they didn't seem to notice. They were lost in their world where only the two of them existed.


	23. Flashbacks pt 3

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

23. Flashbacks pt. 3

After the party they all prepared to guide their parents to their combined coffin where they would stay to the end of time.

Lord Lemalos gave the last thing to his eldest son. The blade Illmendil, The ancient blade that was a part of Vampiric Rule.

Their parents stepped into the coffin and the siblings began the irreversible ritual to seal the coffin.

Once the coffin had been sealed shut the siblings retired to their own rooms except for the newly wed couple.

They retired to their own room, specially decorated for the two of them. Just when Elmina wanted to enter the room she got picked up by her new husband who carried her over the threshold into their room. He slowly walked to their bed and gently laid his beautiful wife down….

When Elmin woke up he found that it was morning and that they weren't in Europe, but in their own mansion in America.

He looked beside him but didn't find Elmina there. When he didn't hear any noises come from downstairs he shouted "Mina, you here love!"

When he heard the toilet flush he let out a relieved sigh while quickly turning his head away from the bathroom door. This was a bit to much info for him at the moment but was relieved she was there.

When Elmina came out of the bathroom she quickly hopped back in bed and cuddled up against her husband. "Did you sleep well love?" She asked when her head was on his chest.

"Like a block, only the weather woke me up at a certain point. Which was annoying I was having a good dream."

She looked at him and said "Oh what did you dream Pumpkin?"

Elmin shrugged and said "I had a flashback love, from the night we first slept together all the way up to our wedding. And you know what, you look as beautiful now as you did 3000 years ago."

Elmina blushed at this and replied "Thanks love, that really means a lot to me."

Elmin smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her head. "How about some breakfast dear?" He said to change the subject and make his wife stop blushing.

She nodded and got up to get her robe. When she bent over to pick it up Elmin gave her a slap on her butt and ran downstairs. Knowing full well she hated it when he did that and she was going to give him one back.

When Elmina rushed downstairs he had a bowl of cereal and a cup of Columbian coffee ready for her. "You just wait dear, You'll get yours today" she said while smiling and taking the breakfast from him. "Hmm can't wait dear, can't wait". He said with the same smile.


	24. Wedding Bells pt 1

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

24. Wedding Bells pt 1

Elmina and Seléna went out to shop for a wedding dress for the young vampire, she and Kaine were getting married in a few months and Elmin held true to his word and paid for everything they needed, including dresses and suits for the four of them.

They went to Dorcas Bridal & Groom Boutique to have their first browse. When they walked in they were greeted immediately by the store manager. Seléna looked around while Elmina talked about some wishes they had for an eventual dress.

When Seléna called her mistress she had a beautiful black and green dress which Elmina highly approved.

The store manager walked with them to a fitting room where Seléna could try the dress.

After five minutes she came out of the room looking absolutely stunning. "It's a shame Elmin isn't here, he usually has a good eye for dresses, but you look absolutely amazing in it." Said Elmina when she was done staring at her servant but above all closest friend.

"Thank you Elmina, this means a lot to me for you to say that." Seléna said almost blushing. They had agreed earlier that Seléna would not call her mistress today.

Since Elmin had the last word in the buying of the dress they decided to give him a call.

Elmin was back at the mansion doing some workouts when the phone rang. "Star residence, Elmin speaking." This was his standard pick up line regardless who was on the other side.

"Hey love, I'm standing here at Dorcas Bridal & Groom Boutique with Seléna and we have found the perfect dress for her. It's only a bit expensive."

She heard her husband sigh on the other side. "Love, I said I would pay for everything and I haven't changed my mind about that. So just go ahead and buy it, I'll be going into the town with Kaine later today to find him a suit."

"OK love, I'll see you tonight back home." She hung up and went with Seléna to the checkout. This surprised the shop manager because it usually took a few months before someone picked up the dress and fully paid for it.

The two girls just laughed at that while Elmina filled out the check and the rest of the paperwork.

Once she was done they made preparations to leave to buy some shoes to match the new dress.

They went to a fancy shoe store where Elmina frequently shopped because she loved fancy shoes. Seléna quickly found a pair to match the dress and Elmina got some new shoes for herself to.

Next up they went to another store were they would buy a formal yet comfy dress for Elmina. She chose a nice black and blue trim dress which showed off her curves nicely.

After the dress and the shoes they went to a little restaurant along the boulevard not to far away form their home where they would have lunch.

"So Seléna have you decided who will be you're maid of honor for the big day." Asked Elmina after a few minutes. Seléna had another bite of her sandwich and replied "No not yet, but I have been meaning to ask you, milady."

Elmina almost blushed at the offer and said "Seléna, I'm quite honored by the offer and I'll gladly do it. And one more thing, you don't have to call me milady anymore as of today, I want us to be friends as we once were.

Seléna almost choked in her sandwich when she heard those words. Sure she had hoped her mistress, no, her new best friend would say yes but she didn't actually believed she would say yes.

"So it's OK for me to call you Elmina?" Elmina laughed and said "Of course Seléna, otherwise I wouldn't say something like that, would I."

Having that said they finished their sandwiches and prepared to go home. Not as mistress and servant, but as best friends forever.


	25. Wedding Bells pt 2

The Power of 4

Jeroen Pols

25. Wedding Bells pt. 2

When the girls where back at the mansion Elmin and Kaine were making their own preparations to leave.

They needed suits and shoes and shouldn't be gone for long since they knew exactly where to shop.

Elmin got in the car and Kaine took the back seat as was normal for him. He started the car but didn't move the car when he saw Kaine sitting in the back.

"Kaine, may I ask why you're sitting back there?" Elmin asked with a quirked eyebrow.

The pale skinned general replied "Well milord, this is where I usually sit." Elmin sighed heavily and said "It used to be where you sat, as of today you are sitting next to me, now get you're butt to the front."

Kaine quickly moved to the front seat and buckled up. Elmin just shook his head and started the drive to town.

Their first stop was the jewelers to pick up the black and gold rings they had ordered. Once everything had been paid for they made their way to the shoe store which was around the block.

When they came out of the shoe store where both of them just bought new shoes. They decided it was time to get a beer somewhere.

They saw a nice bar that neither of them really knew but they sat down none the less. "So Kaine I guess Elmina already asked you this, but I'll ask it anyway. Have you decided on you're best man already." Elmin asked once they had placed their order.

Before Kaine could answer their drinks were brought out. "Well milord, I have asked my best friend and Lieutenant General Jake, but he said he needed some time to think about this."

Elmin took a sip of his whiskey and said" OK fair enough, I was just afraid that you where going to ask me, because I would have to disappoint you. I'm the one that needs to wed you so I can't be both."

Kaine agreed with his master and took a big gulp from his beer. "And one more thing Kaine, could you please not call me master or milord again. I know you for more than 2000 years now; you are the best friend I have, only rivaled by my own brothers."

The general put his empty glass down and thanked his long time friend and master for this.

Once they paid their bill and wanted to leave they were stopped by two buff guys who clearly had too much to drink.

"Hey you, the guy with the coat, who the hell do you think you are, Blade?" Elmin turned around to the man who had spoken and said "Dude, if you don't want any trouble I would shut up." The man started laughing and replied "Or what boy, what did you want to do to me, I've got a full head length on you."

Elmin started laughing and was in front of the man in less a second and had his hand on the man's throat. The other man tried to punch him in the back but his other hand moved to that man's throat as well.

Elmin held them in their place with a fire in his eyes. "You were saying gentlemen" he almost spat at them.

The men trembled and said with a shaking voice. "We were just leaving, we're sorry to have bothered you. Please release us... sir." Elmin smiled darkly and said while he released their throats "That's what I thought, now be off with you"

The two men quietly walked to their car and then drove home. Knowing that in 2 weeks Kaine was getting married to his Seléna.

Two weeks of planning passed and the big day was finally there. Seléna was in her room with Elmina to get her into her dress. Once she had that on Elmina helped her with her hair and make up.

Once they were both ready they gave each other a hug and waited till the time was right for them to walk to the Throne Room.

In Kaine's room Elmin and Kaine were working on the final details of the wedding. They both had their tuxedo's on and were getting ready to walk onto the Throne Room.

When everyone was seated and Kaine stood at the altar his Seléna came in looking absolutely beautiful. Elmin smiled to his wife who was following Seléna, Elmina noticed this and smiled back at him.

They were both thinking the same thing. It remembered them of their own wedding over 3000 years ago.

"By the power given to me by Vampiric Law I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the Bride"

When Elmin spoke those last words Kaine and Seléna kissed each other with great passion.

Elmina walked up to her husband and put her arm around him. He did the same and gave her a kiss.

"Does this sight remind you of anything love" asked Elmina while the newly wed couple still was in their kiss. "Yes Mina, this reminds me of us, and the day that we got married."

When the new couple broke their kiss they were excused by their masters and they left the room still on cloud nine.

In the Throne Room Elmin and Elmina remained all alone. They looked in each others eyes and gave each other a kiss of deep passion that lasted forever.


End file.
